


Happy fucking birthday, Parrish

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday. A desk lamp causes issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy fucking birthday, Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it :) I take prompts on my tumblr - ofboysandravens

Adam's door stood small and shabby in front of Ronan, cracked wood and peeling paint the only embellishment. Beer in one hand, desk lamp in the other, Ronan kicked the door once and waited. The hinges rattled like a doorbell. The door opened and Adam looked out at him, hair mussed from sleep. The pale lines of his bare torso drew Ronan's eyes involuntarily downwards.

“ Ronan?”

“ Happy Birthday,” Ronan offered the beer and the desklamp, which had a bow tied around it.

“ You got me a desklamp?” Adam's voice was low, hovering on the edge of anger. Ronan shrugged.

“ You needed a new one. Yours doesn't work.”

“ I don't want your charity, Lynch.”

Ronan sighed and leaned on the door frame.

“ It is your birthday. Gifts are customary.”

“ Flowers. Chocolate. A book. That's customary. You got me a lamp.”

Ronan didn't know what to say. He'd never been a great lover of birthdays.

“ I got beer too.”

Adam grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, hunching inside it.

“ You waited for an opportunity to buy me shit I can't afford and pass it off as a present. I've told you – I don't need to be in your fucking debt, alright?” Adam had his hand on the door still, ready to slam it. Ronan stuck his foot in the way, knowing Adam probably wouldn't crush it. Adam's words were burrowing under his skin, nudging his pulse up and up until his blood was boiling.

“Look, Parrish. It's not charity. You needed a lamp. It was your birthday. I got you a lamp. Why would I give you something you didn't need?”

“ Birthday's aren't about need!” Adam yelled. Ronan wondered why they always ended up shouting. He stopped and just looked at Adam, they way they had looked at one another so many times before. His eyes hooked on Adam's bitten lips, the lower one full and red. They grazed over his jawline, his lightly freckled cheekbone, all of him elegantly cut and dusty.

“ Ronan,” Adam said, a warning in his tone. They had been here before too. He'd seen Adam look at him from the corner of his vision, eyes like fire over his biceps, torso, face. He'd heard his breath hitch when he brushed by him, fireworks blooming from where the skin met. For so long they had danced, Ronan waiting whilst Adam denied and hid in his low self esteem, stewing in self loathing deeper than Ronan's own.

He kept staring.

Adam opened his mouth, anger still dancing in his eyes, shadows over clear water.

Ronan stopped waiting and gave into want. He crushed his mouth to Adam's. He didn't know what he was doing so he let instinct guide him, sliding his hands to Adam's chest and backing him up against the doorframe. Adam was stiff and it was like kissing marble but Ronan didn't back away. He could feel Adam's pulse beneath his palm, racing and stuttering. Adam's lips parted as he inhaled and Ronan slid his tongue between them into the warmth of Adam's mouth. His teeth grazed his lip, his fingers dug into his collarbone. Adam gasped then, melting against the wall beneath him. Ronan leant in further until his chest was pressed to Adam's. He could feel his hard stomach against his own. Adam kissed him back, messy and deep. Their teeth clacked together and hands pushed shirts up until they were panting, skin to skin, sweaty from the heat and each other. Adam's hands crept lower, trailing over his shoulders, spiralling around the small of his back, settling on his ass, pulling him against his own hips, the sharpness of them digging into Ronan. Fire was spreading through his body, almost too hot to bear. If they kept kissing like this they would burn to ash, a violent combustion of pent up emotion.

Ronan moved from Adam's mouth, biting at his jaw and sucking on his neck, inhaling the scent of him, sweat and paper, earth and gasoline, heaven. Adam's breath was ragged beside his ear, each one almost a sob torn from his throat. They sent a strange thrill through Ronan's body, making him burn hotter, oxygen to a flame.

“ Fuck. Lynch,” Adam gasped out.

“ Parrish,” Ronan murmured, a smug smile spreading over his lips.

Adam pushed him away and though Ronan mourned the sudden absence of hips and hands the sight of Adam was almost better, hair everywhere, pupil's dilated and deep. A purple bruise bloomed on his neck, another on his jaw. He was boneless against the wall, chest rising and falling in sync with his own.

“ Happy fucking Birthday, Parrish,” Ronan said. Adam closed his eyes, wrecked.

 


End file.
